pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuro
"Do you know the feeling of being abandoned and betrayed by the people around you? I do." |-| Kami Jewel (S4)= |katakana = クロ |romaji = Kuro |age = 23 |Species = Creature of The Abyss, Eden. |gender = Male |birthday = 13th of August |Zodiac = Leo ♌ |Height = 1'75 cm (Human Form) 0'50 cm (Mascot Form) |hair color =Blonde |eye color =Emerald |family = Moffun - His half-brother |home = The Abyss, Eden |occupation = Idol & Manager |brand =Dark Baroque |seiyuu = Taniyama Kishou |type =Dark and Natural Type |manager = |singer = |song sang = Falling Rose/Haitoku no Catastrophe}}Kuro (クロ) or Kuroko Christian Iwanko Alphonse Dylan Shiba Sato Ruler of the World (クルッコ >クリスチャン イワンコ アルフォンス ディラン 柴 佐藤 ルラー オフ ス ウォールド) is a Dark/Natural Idol from Pripara Idol Academy and his favorite brand is Dark Baroque. He's the fourth character of Xesc13primero and one of the main antagonists of Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie. He was an Antagonist from the first Arc and now is part of the idol unit Apple, alongside with Moffun and Klein. His representitve color is Green. Appareance Human Form He's a young man of tanned skin, blonde-gold short hair, excited emerald colored eyes and a little pendand in his left ear. He wears a dark green T-shirt with a leather black jacjet and leather jeans with black boots. Mascot Form In his mascot form he's like a mix of a little dog and a wolf puppy of yellow-brown colored flur with two orbed emerald eyes, a super fluffy shiba-type tail and rocks in his neck. Personality He pretends to have a bad personality but inside he's a responsable person who denies the trust that feels to other people due his past and the fact that he was abandoned alone. He doesn't trust people that much due his past and the fact that he was abandoned. For that, he used to play with other people's feelings to feel better with himself. His passion is rock and heavy metal but most important than that is to take care of the lifes that were left behind, abandoned puppies or dehydrated plants, he can't leave these alone and usually takes care of both 'cause he feels related. 'Cause that, he ended liking taking care of stray animals and gardening. He still has remorse for what he did and so doesn't feel like he deserves to be with the others 'cause they make him feel comfortable and happy, 'cause that, he left the group after the first Arc and now he's missing. History He was born in The Garden of Light in a happy environment. His mother, his father and Cassandra always good took of him. He spent his days as child playing with the servants there and having fun while taking care of the royal garden alongside with his family. But one day, he lost himself in an excursion and entered into the fordibben forest, the one had the legend that in the past was an entrance to The Abyss si ut had still some evilness inside. There he lost his conciense. Once he woke up he was home but... it resulted he was infected by that evilness inside the forest and he had for all his body like dark marks. Katherine and his father were really worried 'cause that ilness would make more dark marks to appear and finally Kuro would die. The only solution was that the person infected had to go The Abyss. The reason, that "Illness" in reality was an old charm that made you able to live in The Abyss but will not let you live in The Garden of Light anymore. That's the reason why he would ending dying if he stays here. Then, his father took a decision. He would take Kuro with himself and go to live with him in The Abyss, of course, Katherine wanted the same but she couldn't because she was the Queen and she couldn't leave 'cause the Prism Sparkle would dissapear from The Garden of Light. Once they entered in The Abyss thanks to Alice, something awful happened, his father, while getting attacked by bandits got really hurtt and died trying to save the little Kuro, then after seeing his father die he ran from the bandits like his father said ending in a big castle and once there they adopted him. Trivia * He's the second holder of the Natural Kami Jewel after Kaori Manaka's death. * He's one of the main antagonists of Kirameki! Kami Jewel Serie along with Alexander Vessalius, Fuyuki Vessalius and Klein Dove. * He plays the guitar * Even thought he doesn't look like, he can't leave anyone alone. * He always takes care of the stray dogs he find, ending creating a family of them- * He wants or wanted to be acknowledge by the people arround him but what he desires now the most is to be accepted. Category:Xesc13primero Category:Male Category:Mascot Category:Manager Category:Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie Characters Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Original Character Category:Natural Idol Category:Dark Idol Category:Non-human Category:Dark Baroque User Category:Kagayaku! Umarekawaru series